Summer time girls
by Evil lady X
Summary: it's the summer and three groups of friends decide to rent a beach house. will they all find romance or will things get out of control...mostly SamX23


SUMMER TIME GIRLS

BY PYRO'S FIRE LOVER...,.AND MYLOVETHESWAMPRAT...HOPE YA LIKE.

Evil lady X:guys whats up bet ya missed me...meet the worlds coolest person pyro's fire lover.

pyro's fire lover:hi like whats up..(valley girl accent) okay back to our story its a good one.

Evil lady X: yes it is full of love and fights and guy's with no shirts drools

pyro's fire lover: smacks across the back of head any way it's Au most of the X-men go to a boarding school the others just go to school's else where. so just roll with it. and just for her sanity yes there will be shirtless guys.

Evil lady X: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY pyro shirtless. And Sam...yaaaaaaaay

pyro's fire lover: smacks hard there now go on and read

its AU be warned

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

GROUP ONE

Scott

Rogue

Kitty

Bobby

Sam

Ray

Kurt

Roberto

GROUP TWO

Remy

John

Lexa

Peter

Rhane

Jubilee

Alison(Ali)-(Dazzler)

GROUP THREE

Wanda

Pietro

Lance

Tabby

Amara

Paige(Sam's little sister)

RELATIONSHIPS

Pietro-Rogue

Lexa-Sam

Peter-Kitty

John-Amara

Wanda-Bobby

Lance-Tabby

Paige-Ray

Scott-Jubilee

Kurt-Rhane

Roberto-Alison(Ail)

A/N at lest 3 of these couples are going to change so don't get mad they are going to change

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One last time now," said Rogue as she threw all the girls a different duffel bag. "Why are we packing and the guys just hanging out?" asked Kitty as she dragged her heavy bag onto the jeep. "Cuz if they rest now then they'll unload the jeep and do everything else we need," said Rogue as she climbed into the front seat. "So when are we meeting your sister?" asked Bobby as he smiled at the girls he had a long time crush on anything breathing. "Latter at the beach she's coming with my step brother," said Rogue as the others piled into the car. "So you have a half sister and a step brother right?" asked Scott as he slide in beside her and started the car. "Yep and a adopted brother right Kurt," she said as they pulled out of the drive way and headed off to the beach. "Right Rogue," replied Kurt as him and Ray got in a fight over the name of a punk band.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"X luv your really quite taday any reason?" asked John as he drove the car down the hwy towards the beach house the group had rented. "Yeah there is its that well I guess its that every one has a boyfriend this time and I don't," said Lexa as she ran her hand threw her hair. "Well luv look at it this way me and Rem's don' ave' girl friends and were okay wit it right Rem's?" asked John looking in the back seat at Remy his long term friend. Trying to make his new sister happy his mom had just married her dad. "Non' I don' like bein' alone homme so keep dem opinion's to yar self," he said glaring at the red headed Aussie. "Hey mate I lyke bein' single mate is' fun right?" he asked glancing from person to person. "No John we've tolled you it sucks," said Alison as she read a cosmo girl mag. "See we're like the dateless group even my sister has a boy-friend," whined Lexa as she ran her hand through her emo style hair. "Look at it this way you'll be meetin all your sister's friends maybe one of them will be cute...I hope," said Alison grimceing as John ran off the road. "Who said he could drive? asked Jubilee groaning as she held on to her seat belt for dear life. "It was either him drive or Remy," said Peter . "John," they all said making the Cajun in the group roll his eyes. "One bad car drive an' y' never let Remy drive again," he said

"Tab's hurry up we're not gonna wait on ya," called Wanda as she pushed the gas down on the jeep. "Fine I'm coming," she called as she hobbled down the steps and into the jeep with help from Amara. "God Scarlet you figure there's a really hot guy at the beach that your in such a hurry to see," said Pietro as he fidgeted in his seat. "No hot guy but I know your dieing to see your little girl friend," teased Wanda as she tore off down the hwy.

"So Rogue like how like long have you and this guy been going out?" asked Kitty as she ran her hand through her hair. "Almost a year," said Rogue as Scott twitched. He and Rogue had their little fling and he was still a little protective of her. "Wow that's a long time," said Kitty as Ray groaned in his sleep and accidentally shocked her causing her to yelp and fall forward and phase through the hood of the car. which stopped with a screech. "Kitty," scream Rogue as she jumped out and ran to her friend. "I'm fine," she said as she ran over to her she was a little dusty but other then that she was fine. "Guy's she killed the car," called Scott. "Aw man no beach," whined Roberto as Ray sighed. "Sorry guys," he whispered sadly. 'It's not your fault Ray," said Kitty as Scott set out to fix the car.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Got any tens?" asked Roberto in his brazilian accent. "Go fish," said Sam who was actually awake and talking to the girls with out going red and running away. "Got any sevens?" asked Kitty as she fanned herself. They had ended up some where in the south that was for sure. "Go fish Kit-Kat," said a girls voice they turned to see a tan skinned girl of about six teen. "Jubilee," scream Kitty as she jumped up and through her arm's around the girl. "Hey we where headed to the beach house and we saw you guy's broke down what happened?" asked Jubilee. "Ray shocked me and I phased through the hood and killed the car," said Kitty laughing slightly. "Who's we?" she asked looking around. "Lexa, John, Ali, Peter, Remy, Rhane and me," said Jubilee. "X is here where?" asked Ray excitedly. "Over by the car she's fixing it," said jubilee as Ray jumped up gave her his hand of cards and ran over to the car. "Well some one missed X23," said Kitty as the group went on with thier game.

"X," called Ray as he ran over to the car she was under it she rolled out from under the car covered in oil spots on her cloths and one on her fore head. "Ray," she said as she went to hug him but stopped. "I'm all oily and Scott your good to go as soon as I recharge it," she said looking at Ray. "Wanna do the honors?" she asked he nodded and sent a jet of blue energy from his hands that jump started the car. "So X wanna ride together?" he asked as he hugged her any way. "Sure but that means we have to get a few from my car to switch with you," she said as she whipped her hands on her shirt and walked with him over to the go fishing group. "Jube's wanna ride with Kitty and them so Ray can ride with me?" Asked Lexa, Jubilee nodded and laid down all her cards. "Sure Peter's gonna ride with me and so is Rhane so you can take Sam and Berto with you," said Jubilee as the group stood up and walked towards the car. "Who's Sam?" asked Lexa as she waved at Roberto. "He's that guy there," said Ray pointing to Sam who looked just as excited about this trip as Lexa was. 'All right we gotta get going if we're gonna get there today so in the cars now,' said Scott. "Jerk," mumbled Lexa as she took the very back seat with Sam. Ray and Roberto and Ali had the second back seat and John and Remy had the front.

"So X how was your summer so far?" asked Ray. "Good I guess Ali took me to the mall a lot and had my hair cut," she said Ali smiled. 'Hi Ali I'm Roberto and this is Ray," said Roberto smiling at the blonde headed girl. "Nice to meet you Lex never shuts up about you two," she said smiling. "Yeah I never shut up," mumbled Lexa as she glanced over at Sam. "So Sam it's nice to meet you," said Lexa as she rubbed at her shirt with a wet paper towel to get rid of the grease and oil spots. "Yeah..nice...meet you to,' said Sam slowly. "X Sam gets shy around girls go easy on him," said Ray as he jumped into a conversation with John. "If you use this it'll come out faster," said Sam handing Lexa a baby wipe type thing. "its designed to get out oil and grease...I keep them with me all the time," he said before he blushed. "Thanks," she said as she rubbed out the stains.

(CAR ONE)

"Pietro I will kill you sit down and quit fighting with her," said Wanda through cleaned teeth her anger apparent as her hands started to glow softly. "Fine but the princess started it," he pouted causing the others to laugh. "It's not funny," said Amara as she glared at the speed demon. "I hope Rogue dumps you," mumbled the Princess most of the group knew Rogue was a easy target for picking a fight with Pietro. "Mara if he wants ta kill you I won't save you," said Tabby as she snuggled closer to her boy friend Lance. "Well I can not help he's a evil little boy," said Amara as she decided to play with fire. She snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared and she just smiled as she played with it. "Amara's playing with fire again," said Paige as she sat back and watched the fight brake out. "Paige is telling on me," mumbled Amara as she put out the flame. "So how much longer till we get there?" asked the fire girl as she looked out her window. "We're here," said Wanda as she stopped the car and they climbed out Pietro ran off to Rogue who was waving at them from the porch. "Well I'm...," started Amara but she dropped her cell phone and bent down to get it but someone else bent down to she looked up at the guys face. "This yours luv?" asked the orange haired boy. "Yes thank you," she said as she blushed at the boy who handed her the red and yellow cell phone. "You like foya?" he asked in a thick accent Australian to be sure. "Yes," she said smiling at him. "Oy'm John or Pyro," said John smiling at her. "Amara or Magma if you'd like," she said as she smiled and blushed.

bwaaaaaahaaaaa cough cough sorry just thought evil laughter is in order

i have evil plans for a few couples coughTabbycough nothing any way

a shout out to my fellow RPGers. X23 if my sn didn't give it away


End file.
